onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi
Some Questions Not really going to ask for validity, however there some other questions I wish to inquire. #Which song or songs is the Devil Fruit's name on? #What does Fuwa specifically mean? #Is the fruit specifically referring to Shiki's powers? Mugiwara Franky 07:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, ask Jakou. He's the one who put it up. He did so during this edit of the page Shiki. I was just one of the few people to modify it a little. Yatanogarasu 00:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I have a couple of questions: #How does Shiki levitate water? Its not solid so he can't actually touch it. #How does he levitate entire islands? Islands are fixed to the planet's surface, so how does he seperate it from the rest of the planet? Its cool that he can do these things, but it makes me scratch my head on how exactly the fruits powers work. GenkiMan 16:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would be speculation to give actual answers without asking for Oda, but based on what we know: #Water does have mass and is close enough to solids (unlike gaseous vapors), so Shiki can control it good enough. #Shiki can use his powers to forcefully break the island off the rest of the earth, and then levitate it. He did something like that with his Shishi Chimaki, by levitating part of the earth and breaking it apart to attack. Yeah, like I said, we don't have Oda's confirmation, so this is based on what we know best at most. And in the future, please post these questions in a forum or blog, as they are too speculative. Yatanogarasu 17:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) i have a question. 1. he can't levitate people but what about there clothes? i mean he technically isnt levitating a person and he levitates the island which has people on it. 21:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC)saruwatari Refer to the clothing rule for all Devil Fruit users. 22:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Deleteeeeeeeeeee lets please delete this until the real conformation reveals even though it is real let's wait for the conformation. Rainelz 10:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) meaning "if it is real" by the way if it is real we can say that shiki's power is not only levitation because fuwa means friction, discord, trouble, dissension in japanese it can also means blindly following others. the closest one is FRICTION meaning he can control frictions and as friction means the force resisting the relative lateral (tangential) motion of solid surfaces, fluid layers, or material elements in contact. It means he can control anything not levitate anything. Rainelz 03:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :That would depend on how it is depicted and explained in the fully revealed movie. From what can be seen so far is that it looks like Shiki's levitating and reforming things. There doesn't seem to be anything yet to display friction especially since Shiki's doing alot of things without physical contact of sorts.Mugiwara Franky 03:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) picture can anyone get a better picture of this devil fruit many trailer was out.Rainelz 08:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Request; find a decent picture please, this one isn't even clear. One-Winged Hawk 09:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) what Shiki can & can't use this power on It says in the article that Shiki can only use his power to fly due to his sword-legs because he can't levitate living things, but in the first special episode of the anime related to the movie they show him escaping Impel Down by flying & he clearly doesn't have anything to replace his lost legs yet, so how was he able to fly then? I just want to know how this works. 23:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I think Shishi Senjindani is not an attack from the Devil fruit, but from Shiki's swords. Well, then let's change it. Or maybe he is using the fruit to levitate while performing the technique. Yatanogarasu 22:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Shishi Senjindani not being DF attack. As for Shiki's own levitation, he clearly states in the movie that he cannnot levitate any living things other than himself, so levitating himself can be consider part of the Fuw Fuwa no Mi's abilities. David 28:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Help for placement ﻿ i noticed that while shiki can not use his powers on living things, he can obviously use it on dead things as shown when he lifted the sunny, a boat made for the most part of wood(dead tree). i also nticed how this little detail was never stated directly in this article, should we add it? and if so where? trivia? weakness? uses? 19:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No, because it applies to all inanimate objects, trees included. 20:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC)